The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In light of contemporary technology and the need for instant information access and connectivity, it has become important that users of utility vehicles, such as golf cars, turf-care vehicles, and small maintenance, shuttle or cargo vehicles, (e.g., golfers, golf course superintendents, maintenance crews of golf courses, sporting venues, parks, consumer lawns, etc.) be able to charge and use their electronic devices, e.g., phones, tablets, laptops, range finders and other accessories, while using and operating such vehicles. Currently, universal serial bus (USB) connections are commonly used to provide information connectivity and/or for charging such devices. However, USB ports that provide such USB connections are not typically provided in environments that are readily exposed to weather, water and harsh environmental conditions. That is, such known USB ports are not typically protected from water, rain, moisture, dirt and other debris while in use in the respective outdoor environment and during maintenance and cleaning or washing of the respective vehicle. In the rare instances where USB ports are provided in such environments, a door or cap is typically utilized to cover the ports when not in use. However, such protective doors/caps are typically manually removed and replaced, or designed to open and close via a swing-away biased hinge, in a typical swing-away door-like or clam shell-like manner, i.e., in a swing-away manner in which a typical passage door in a home opens and closes. With such known doors/caps it is common for operators to not replace/close the doors/caps. Additionally, in the cased of biased doors/caps, when the door/cap is opened and the device USB connector is plugged into the USB port, the biased door/cap places unwanted forces on the wires of the USB connector and the USB port that can damage the connector and/or port.